


Empty Head

by glitterstim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, DarkPilot, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterstim/pseuds/glitterstim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ben Organa uses a Jedi mind trick on Poe Dameron, it's an accident.</p><p>All the other times aren't. It leaves an impression, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Head

**Author's Note:**

> [For the kinkmeme prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7334539): "A young, increasingly dark Ben tests his Force mind whammy powers by ordering Poe to perform increasingly sexual acts for him/let Ben do whatever he wants to him and like it. Ben leaves, but Poe has spent so much time following his sexual commands that they've become imprinted on his brain. Now Poe pretty much thinks he's what Ben made him out to be--a happy, needy slut who will say yes to anything."

0.  
The first time it happens it’s an accident. 

Master Skywalker seems worried about him lately, and Ben thinks maybe he should be. Ben can’t sleep well at night, and has been working on blocking his uncle from his thoughts during meditation. There’s something in the back of his mind, something that grows louder the stronger he gets in the Force. It’s been there for a long time.

The better he does in training the worse he feels, the more he needs something else.

What he wants, the other students can’t, or won’t, give him. He doesn’t understand how they seem so calm under the surface, like there’s no baser instincts in any of their hearts.

It drives him mad because his instincts are all that speak to him when he tries to be one with the Force, and he tries, he tries so hard.

But he fails.

“Your parents would probably appreciate a visit,” Master Skywalker says, but Ben doesn’t go home. 

He feels wrong in his own skin, like it’s too tight over his growing body. Ben’s too unsettled to see his parents’ nervous faces.

He goes to Yavin IV instead.

Poe Dameron smiles, all crinkled eyes and white teeth, as he sees Ben get out of the shuttle transport. He’s brought a speeder to take them back to the farm for the weekend.

“Dad’s off-world right now,” he says as they head down a familiar forest road, “so it’ll be just us. I told him you were visiting though, and he says he’s sorry to miss you.”

Kes Dameron cooked them up some meals before he left, and Ben can’t believe how amazing a simple crawlfish stew tastes after months of simple porridge and broths.

“You look like you haven’t seen food in five cycles. Is, uh, Master Skywalker treating you alright?”

Ben swallows and looks at Poe’s half-finished bowl, then down at his own almost empty one.

“He’s not the master chef your dad is.” He wipes his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to miss his cooking when I’m living on protein supplement at the Academy.”

“Still planning on entering the New Republic Starfleet?”

Poe laughs. “My plans haven’t changed since the last time you asked, or the time before that, no.”

“Coruscant's so much farther away than the Yavin system,” Ben says, whining a little. 

“I’ll still send you holos,” Poe says. “Now tell me about what you’ve been learning.”

Poe's always so interested in the Force, in what Ben is capable of -- he's never made it seem like a burden. Ben tells him about training, about the finer control he’s learned, about how he can sense life around him now. He doesn’t tell Poe how he could hear his heart beating if he wanted, how he could reach into his mind and split it open, how he knows how to stop him from breathing.

That’s not part of Master Luke’s training, of course, but he’s learning it all the same.

Ben follows him around the farm as he checks on traps for wildlife, mostly set for sharp-teethed stintarils. 

“A couple got into the florakeet house the other night, busted up all the eggs, and killed a few hens.” Poe tosses said birds some feed, and checks on the runyips, back in their pen for the night. Ben rubs one between the ears and it wraps its trunk around his wrist, rumbling happily.

“Your dad’s going to need help around the farm if you leave,” Ben says, and Poe frowns at him, running a hand through his curls.

“Yeah, I know. And don’t think I don’t feel bad leaving him here. But being a pilot is something I have to do.”

The night is warm, muggy like most nights on the moon are, and Ben can hear woolamanders shouting in the forest not too far away. Poe leans up against the fence next to Ben and looks up at the stars.

“I mean, isn’t that what being a Jedi is like? Something that you know you need to do?”

Ben doesn’t think he’ll get a better opening. 

“I...there is something I need to do, yeah,” he says, and kisses him.

Poe freezes -- he doesn’t kiss back, but he doesn’t move away either.

“Don’t you want this too?” Ben asks. His heart is hammering in his chest. This is something he wants, something he knows he needs to do. The simmer under his skin is urging him on. It’s right, something in his brain is telling him. It’s right to want this, to take it.

“Ben, I--” Poe starts, still looking startled. 

“You do, don’t you? You have to want this,” Ben says, firmly. “You want me.”

Something in Poe’s expression softens then, and he gives Ben a warm smile.

“Yeah, I want you.” Poe leans in and kisses him, mouth soft and pliant and giving.

Ben closes his eyes and leans into it, drops his hands to Poe’s hips and tugs him up onto his toes. It’s good. 

It feels right.

 

1.  
The second time it happens is the next morning, after Ben wakes up in Poe Dameron’s bed. The light from the sun combined with the gas giant Yavin Prime is watery in the early hour, red and pale. Poe’s asleep, curled up and naked next to him.

Ben’s still naked, too -- they passed out together after Poe sucked him off. It had been so sweet, and Ben knew, knew he was the first person Poe had ever done that for. Ben sits up to watch him, and Poe stirs.

It takes him a moment to focus in on Ben, sitting above him and shirtless, and when he does his forehead creases in concern. 

“Ben?” he asks, and his voice is rough. “Why are you naked?” 

Poe sits up, too, looking around. “We’re both naked in my bed.” He says it slowly, like he’s not sure why, like he’s lost his memories of the night before.

It hurts, Ben realizes. It hurts right in his chest, right where he normally feels nothing but hollow. It hurts and he lets that hurt expand, fill him up, run through his lungs when he inhales.

Poe’s staring at him, eyes big and dark, and Ben rests a hand on his shoulder.

“You wanted this,” Ben says.

The crease in his forehead smooths, and Poe looks him up and down, biting his lip. Ben feels him relax, watches as the tension eases. Poe laughs, resting his head against Ben’s shoulder. 

“I wanted this,” Poe says. “ _Of course_ I wanted this.”

Ben kisses him, sloppy still, and Poe sighs when Ben cups his face in broad hands and pulls him closer.

It’s soothing, it feels right, and when Ben slides over Poe’s thoughts they’re confused but they’re lustful, appreciative. Poe runs his hands over Ben’s chest and looks at him, smiling.

“You’re so big now,” Poe says, and Ben wraps his hands gently around Poe’s wrists to show him.

Poe doesn’t like that, so Ben lets go, but he shifts their position til he’s straddling Poe, crowding him into the headboard. 

Poe pushes hands against his shoulders. “Hey, hey now.”

“You said you wanted this,” Ben says, accusatory, and he bites when he kisses this time.

Poe’s hips jerk when he does that, thrusting his half hard dick into Ben’s thigh. “Fuck, I do, I do, but. I just don’t know if we should rush into this.”

“You _need_ this,” Ben says, and he puts more of the Force into his words. He didn’t mean to the night before, he didn’t, but this one? This one he means.

“I...I just didn’t want to go too fast,” Poe says, voice quiet, unsure.

“It’s okay,” Ben says, and he slides his hands down Poe’s stomach. It’s toned from field work, and he rubs at Poe’s hipbones with his thumbs. “But you need me right now, alright?”

Poe’s eyes look hazy, but his face flushes pink -- Ben can feel his dick getting harder. “I need you, Ben,” Poe whines.

“You’re going to enjoy this,” Ben says, thinking of that empty place inside himself and how he could carve one into Poe, how they could fill each other up.

Poe nods.

 

2.  
“Don’t you want to make me feel good?” Ben purrs into Poe’s ear, and Poe groans. 

Ben has two fingers deep in Poe’s ass. They’re supposed to be at a formal dinner honoring the General Organa, his mother, in two hours, and Ben wants to make sure Poe is full of him, of his cum, as they sit there and listen to speeches.

“You feel good when you make me feel good,” Ben says, and he works in a third finger.

“Yeah,” Poe pants out. He squirms under Ben, eager, flush with need. “I want you to feel good.”

The Academy has made Poe harder all over, muscles filled out, but training has made Ben stronger too. Time hasn’t given Poe much extra height, but Ben's still climbing. His keeps a broad hand splayed on Poe’s back, pressing him against the bed.

Poe doesn’t like being held down, doesn’t want to be tied up, he’s said. Or he didn’t like those things -- now he does. Ben knew better -- he found that little need to obey, that desire to please, and that dark place where Poe keeps his secret desires. Now Ben can make him desperate with the need to be held down and fucked senseless.

He doesn’t do it too often, though. He wants Poe to be happy, and he thinks it’s his job to keep him that way.

Ben knows that without a little push, though, Poe won’t be happy when Ben shoves a plug in him later, won’t be happy when Ben stares at him hotly from across the banquet hall, won’t be happy when Ben makes him take the stairs up to their room.

That’s why Ben’s here -- to give him that push, to help Poe embrace his baser needs. Ben wants to give Poe everything, even if Poe doesn’t think he wants it.

The dinner is agony for Ben, because Poe keeps flushing. He knocks over a glass of water at some point and is so flustered he can hardly apologize correctly, sweat beading at his temples. His hair is short -- sheared at the Academy -- but it makes it harder for him to hide his eyes as nobility keep shaking his hand and greeting him. Every time he has to get out of his seat, Ben peeks into his mind, scrambled by lust and the growing, desperate need to not disappoint Ben.

“You did so good for me,” Ben croons in his ear after the dinner, after they’re back to their quarters. “I’m so pleased with you.”

He kisses him, soft and slow like he knows Poe likes, letting his tongue explore lazily. Poe shivers with overstimulation, grabbing at Ben’s shirt.

“You like being good, yeah?”

Poe nods. “Yeah, I wanna be good,” he says, voice shaky.

Ben smiles and says, “Good. I want you to want this, too.”

 

3.  
Poe doesn’t say no to much, so when he says, “Ben, we should stop,” it surprises him enough that he does.

They’ve already fucked, but Ben can’t get enough of Poe in the little time they get to see each other, when they both have leave from training. He’s just been touching him, sliding his hands over his chest, his ribs, and they’ve been kissing. He’d just reached for Poe’s dick when he got stopped.

“What?” 

“I’m too tired for another round, okay?” Poe does have dark circles under his eyes, but Ben is only here for two days. He has to make it count.

“I leave tomorrow,” Ben says, angling for another kiss.

“I’m _tired_ ,” Poe says, pushing at Ben’s shoulder firmly. “Look, Academy training is kicking my ass. I don’t want to come back from leave even more exhausted than I left.”

Ben wants to spit. “It’ll be fine,” he says, teeth gritted. He almost can’t believe Poe is complaining about flight simulators and training exercises, like Ben isn’t sacrificing his time to be here. Like his training isn’t ripping him apart.

Ben’s lip curls into a snarl, and his hand reaches out almost on its own accord. He shoves down on Poe’s chest, pinning him to the bed.

“Ben, stop it.” Poe tries to kick his legs, but it’s clear he doesn’t want hurt either of them.

“You’re not going to speak until I ask you to,” he says, and Poe’s mouth snaps shut. His eyes get even darker as he glares.

“You’re going to beg me to fill you up, you’re going to enjoy every second, all the pain, all the pleasure. You’re going to want it.”

Poe shakes his head no, still fighting it this time, and Ben pushes his body harder, digs deeper into Poe’s mind with the Force.

Poe’s _afraid_ , which is absurd. Ben isn’t going to hurt him. He reaches for the need to be liked, that earnest desire to please that Poe has always had, and he presses on it.

“Beg me.” His voice comes out low, harsh.

Poe shivers under him, and finally says, “Fuck, Ben.” 

“You want me,” Ben says, “You can’t think of anything but me.”

“I want you,” Poe says, slowly, and then Ben pinches his nipple.

Poe groans, loud, and Ben leans down, bites at his jaw 

“You’re desperate,” Ben growls in his ear, and Poe keens, throwing his head back.

“Please, please, please,” he whines.

“Tell me what you need,”

“I need you,” Poe says, voice low and raspy. “I need you inside of me.” 

Ben shuffles backwards on the bed and grabs Poe by the hips. 

“On your belly,” he says, flipping him easily with a push from the Force, and Poe shivers when he rubs his hands down his flanks. 

He pulls up Poe’s hips, getting him on his knees, and pushes a pillow under him. 

Ben runs fingers along the sensitive rim of Poe’s hole and Poe shudders, whines the word “Please,” again.

“You want it? Do you want me to fill you up?”

“Please don’t leave me empty,” Poe says, grabbing fistfuls of sheets. "I need it.”

“Pleasing me pleases you,” Ben says and Poe looks like he’s going to cry.

“Yes! Anything you want, I want it. But I need it, Ben, please!”

Ben doesn’t go slow, sliding three fingers in to start -- Poe’s already loose and wet from being fucked open. He takes them easily, but when he adds a fourth, Poe starts shaking, little tremors in those muscles Ben admires so much.

“You want this,” Ben says, harsh. Just watching Poe like this, mindless and compliant, is driving him crazy. This was meant to put Poe into his place but now it’s developed its own allure. Ben can’t stop staring at the join of their bodies, the way sweat slides down Poe’s back, the ways his muscles tense and flex.

“Yeah,” Poe says, more of an exhale, “of course, whatever you want.”

Poe’s crying at the stretch by the time Ben’s wide knuckles are inside him, hand sliding in to the wrist. Ben skims his thoughts, and it’s mostly panic, confusion, and lust, so he knows it hurts but not enough for him to stop. Poe’s also still hard as a rock, needy and horrified at his own need. It’s delicious to hear him whimper and beg, his body so tight around his hand.

“Ben,” he sobs, and Ben twists his wrist. Poe’s so hot inside, and tight, that movement like that is hard. Poe actually chokes at it, a guttural noise spilling from his mouth.

“You need this,” he says, shifting his hand again, and Poe wails his assent as orgasm overtakes him.

 

4.  
Ben meets him one more time. He’s Kylo Ren now, his true name and purpose finally revealed to himself. But he has to allow himself one last indulgence, before he reveals himself to the galaxy.

Kylo Ren has thrown off the yolk of the Jedi code. He is meant to live ruled by passion, after all, and he’s only ever had one true passion in his life.

Poe looks surprised to see him but goes off-base anyway, to a nearby restaurant that’s relatively empty in the early evening. 

“You look...you look like you’ve been having a rough time lately, Ben,” Poe says when they sit down to eat.

Kylo fights the urge to laugh. “I’ve actually never felt better.”

“What brings you off-world, then? I thought you weren’t getting much leave this cycle?”

Poe seems nervous. He fiddles with his food as Ben makes up a story to tell him, to coax him out for the night. Ben isn’t sure what he wants, at first, but he knows Poe will give it to him when he discovers it.

 

5.  
“Hey,” Poe says, smiling at him in the morning. Ben pulls him tighter, lets Poe nuzzle into his chest and enjoys the skin-to-skin contact. He’ll savor and scorn this memory later, the warmth of the morning sun, the feeling of peace in his chest before he opens his mouth.

“You’re going to miss me,” Kylo Ren says.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Poe says, easy. Sincere. “No one makes me feel quite like you do.”

 

4.  
Poe works hard at the Academy, works harder than he ever has in his life. There’s an itch under his skin that he just can’t scratch, something missing.

It’s been there since Ben Organa died. His friends tell him he needs to loosen up, get drunk, get laid, spend a little less time in the simulators. He thinks maybe they’re right.

So he starts to play hard, too. There's a lower-level dance club in Coruscant his classmates frequent, and they all slap him on the back and buy him drinks to celebrate finally getting him out.

“Hey, she’s been eyeing you all night,” Iolo says, looking meaningfully at a bright pink Zeltron sipping something fizzy at the end of the bar. She winks when he glances at her, and they end up dancing not too long after. 

She’s staying somewhere nearby, and once they’re in her flat she drags him to a couch, climbing into his lap.

“How do you like it?” she whispers in his ear and Poe blanks.

“However you want it,” he says, and that feels right. He needs this, needs to make her happy. Whatever she wants, Poe’s there to provide.

 

3.  
“I’ve seen you staring at me.” His Captain is flush with alcohol, and his voice is a low rumble in his ear that feels good, but not quite right.

Poe swallows. This isn’t what he wanted when he agreed to have a drink. He knows he has a reputation -- but this is his superior officer. It screams ‘bad idea.’ The Republic has about a thousand regulations against this kind of fraternization.

“C’mon. You want it,” he says, and Poe thinks, maybe he does. Maybe he has been staring, maybe he’s wanted it for a while.

The Captain says, “I knew you’d like it rough,” and Poe does likes it rough, groans around the dick in his mouth even though he can’t breathe, even though his eyes are watering.

“I knew you’d love this,” says the Captain, and even though it hurts, Poe does.

 

2.  
There’s nothing quite like winning a battle, flying back and stumbling out of your cockpit, sweaty and exhausted and burning with adrenaline. _Survival_ thrums under Poe's skin all the way to the bar, bumping shoulders with the other Resistance pilots.

He goes drink for drink with Snap in the post-mission hours, and despite Snap’s obvious size advantage he’s does okay. Poe feels warm and happy and hyped up, and he’s been leaning into Snap for at least twenty minutes. Most everyone else has stumbled to bed, or another bar, leaving them alone in their competition.

“So,” Snap says, voice warm, “we doing this thing or what?” He motions between them, flapping his hand, and Poe laughs.

“Yeah, definitely,” he says, grinning. “I mean, if you’re up to it, old man.”

Snap ruffles his hair in retaliation and they grope their way back to Poe’s quarters, too drunk to be stealthy or particularly romantic. Poe groans when Snap tugs at his hair, and bites at his lip in return.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it, huh?” Snap says in mock-challenge, laughing.

Poe freezes for just a moment, then laughs into the soft skin of Snap’s neck. “However you want it, buddy.”

Snap smiles and leans over to kiss him. “You gotta be careful who you say that to, Commander -- a less upstanding guy might use it to take advantage.”

 

1.  
On board the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren says, “I know exactly what you need,” and Poe feels that familiar tug in his gut.

The mask shines in his face and he tries to place it -- where has he felt this before?

“You want to be good,” and the distortion in his voice throws Poe for a minute, his brain too concussed to put everything together all at once.

“No.” It’s barely a word at all.

There’s a hissing sound when Kylo Ren reaches up to his mask, and it’s startlingly loud when it hits the ground.

“Yes,” Ben Organa says, a feral gleam in his eye, and Poe is flooded with an awful wave of _knowing_.

 

0.  
Finn says, “Look, this is weird, but. I just don’t have a lot of experience, and Snap and Jess said that you were. You’d be a good teacher.”

Poe blinks at him. “You want to be a pilot?” Finn’s smart enough, he thinks, gunner’s instincts. It wouldn’t be hard.

Finn blushes, deep red on the apples of his cheeks. It’s endearing, Poe thinks, and then it suddenly isn’t. His brain freezes up and he suddenly has a headache, pounding in his temples.

Poe bites his lip. “I’m not sure -- I don’t think I’m the right person to come to for that.”

“Were they fucking with me? I’m sorry if I’m being insulting or something, I just. I don’t know what I want. Jess said you always, always know what someone wants in bed.”

“I’m sorry, Finn,” Poe says, heart sinking. “But I’m afraid if you don’t know what you want, I can’t help you at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the Screaming Females song, "[Empty Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxIdHvFemxg)." shout-out to everyone on the kinkmeme who left me really lovely comments and asked me to put this up on AO3.


End file.
